It is known to provide music strings for the aforedescribed purposes which are composed of a core and a sheath formed by a coil tightly surrounding the core. This basic frequency of each such string for a given tension and free oscillation length is a function of the weight per unit length of the string.
With prior art strings having a sheath in the form of a strand which encircles the core, this weight per unit length can be contributed in part by the core of the string and, in part, by the sheath or strand which is spun around the core and which serves to determine the musical tonality of the string by the nature of its material. It is desirable to allow the sheath as much as possible to modulate the acoustical tonality of the string. For certain long, thin strings, the musical tonality in the past could not be modulated effectively or a predetermined musical tonality could not be obtained, because the resulting thin core would tear. In the latter case, musical strings could not be effectively constructed.